That's What Girls Do
by SweetlilPhantom
Summary: just some very very very very very very,etc,etc very very crazy story i wrote, read if you dare! PLZ I KNOW STORIES LIKE THESE R PRONE TO FLAMES BUT I'D APPRECIATE SIMPLE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS thnx


It was hitting ten o'clock on a Friday night, and after a hard week's of work several girls decided they deserved a little fun. It would be a guy-free night, well at least there would be no guys present. Obviously it was pretty much impossible for a group of girls not to mention guys at least like 999,999.99 times in a typical female conversation . Well--okay, let's just say ten.

The group who elected to participate in this little rendezvous (A/N: I just had French1 last semester & now have Spanish 2 but I can't get that French outta my system! Ok, enough of my rambling) included Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, the Patil twins, Susan Bones, and Hannah Abbot. Brave young souls they were, may I add.

The little get-together started out innocent enough. They gave each other make-up and hair tips and certain products and spells that worked really well. There was also a nice conversation, on the subject of…surprise surprise: boys. Like I said before, boys are still around even when there are only girls present. It's just their physical forms that aren't visible.

Then, inevitably, as the hormones and adrenaline started to rush, so did the need for riskier--erm--things, let's just say. Obviously they couldn't play spin-the-bottle, so what could be more original than a nice game of truth-or-dare? The girls gathered together in a tight bunch, punching, kicking, yanking hair, and scratching one another in an attempt to find out who would go first. Well, okay, they didn't do any physical fighting but there was certainly some cattiness going on. Hermione, being the brightest of the group, won the argument.

"Okay," she started slowly, "I'll pick Ginny first. Truth or dare?"

Ginny thought a moment. "Truth."

Hermione smirked (A/N: Hermione's a bit OOC in this, but hello! It's truth-or-dare for pete's sake.).

"Let's see--okay I got it! Have you and Harry--erm, how should I put this? _Did_ it yet?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know what I'm talking about, Gin," Hermione said with that same sly smile.

"That's way too personal!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest defiantly. "I'm not answering that."

All the girls started crying out "chicken!' and making clucking noises. Finally, out of peer pressure (and everyone knows how traumatic peer pressure can be), she gave in.

"Okay, okay! We did it a week ago!"

There were lots of gasps, oohs, and aaahs, and Ginny felt all the blood rise to her face. She knew by tomorrow this very personal bit of her life would be spread around the whole school. If Rita Skeeter was still around (Though if she really did have brains, she'd know enough to stay away unless she wanted a fist print branded into her face caused by Wrathful!Dangerous!Deadly!Hott!Hermione! (OK, minus the last one as I'm a girl & not gay. Or am I? No, I'm not. Really I'm not! I mean it! STOP STARING AT ME! _melts into a puddle of who-knows-what_). Like I was saying before, if Rita Skeeter was still around Ginny was sure this would be an excellent headliner to her newspaper. It wouldread in fontsize 200letters: **HARRY POTTER GETS IT ON WITH BEST FRIEND'S YOUNGER SISTER.**

"I knew it," said Hermione in a satisfied tone.

"Yeah," chimed in Luna. "Who could even be around that boy without getting their hands on him? Why only a few days ago I was just having a simple conversation with him and the next moment we were in the broom closet--"

"The _broom closet_?" hissed Ginny in a catlike (meow!) way. "And what exactly were you doing in there?"

"Erm--polishing the brooms?"

"As if!"

This time there actually was a physical fight. Ginny and Luna, formal good friends, were now rolling on the floor punching, kicking, yanking hair, and scratching. Maybe for the males reading this, I'll say they were tearing off each other's clothes, too.

"Wow, just when you thought you knew somebody," said Lavender, shaking her head.

"I know," agreed Hannah. "I guess just because a group of people appear to be innocent doesn't mean they're not actually a bunch of whores in disguise."

Before Britney has a chance to sing, Evil!Hermione, being the peacemaker she is, pulled the two sluts(oh I mean Ginny and Luna) off each other. They had marks all over their bodies, including a black eye for Luna and a split lip for Ginny, and were still hissing and trying to assault each other again.

"Now, come on guys," said Hannah. "Everyone makes mistakes, but it's stupid to lose a perfectly good friendship over one guy."

"I agree," joined in Susan. "One time I snogged Hannah's boyfriend, Justin in the library, but look at us. We're still good friends."

"Yeah! We're still--wait, what did you say?"

Susan's face suddenly reddened. Or paled, whatever it doesn't matter.

"I never told you? That's funny I thought I did--or maybe I thought Justin had."

"And he told me that mark on his neck was a result from a bad skin condition! You bitch--!"

Yes, you know what happens next. Hannah and Susan are rolling on the floor punching, kicking, yanking hair, and scratching. And since no one else is holding Luna and Ginny off each other, they're back at it, too. Hermione, Parvarti, Padma, and Lavender watch, and feeling left out, they decide to join in the brawl also.

Just then, Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville decided to check in on the girls (yeah…check in) and obviously were surprised at what they found. They stood there in fascination, watching a sight I'm sure guys don't see everyday.

"Wow," Seamus breathed. "And I thought we did crazy stuff to have fun."

"Hey, I never realized how much of a sexy arse Hermione had," Ron observed.

"Or how big Parvarti's boobs are," Dean added.

The girls were cat fighting, the boys were getting turned on--yeah, nothing super new or exciting. I guess you can make up your own ending. Maybe the girls finally all make up and continue their little get-together? Nah, too boring. Or maybe the boys masturbate until the fight's over or they actuallyjoin in themselves? Remember, sex and violence rules! No, I'm just kidding, violence is never the answer. A little bit of sex never hurt, though.

Or maybe it does? _dum dum dum._

OK, sorry I know this is really weird and I hope you don't get too many scars from readingthis but this is an example of what boredom can do to a poor soul.

OK I'll admit it, I'm just crazy. _laughs manically and runs around in circles chasing tail_ --Wait, that's just wrong :)


End file.
